Make Believe
by xX16emjay18Xx
Summary: Generation of Miracle x Reader/Teiko days/Reader-insert/Self-insert
1. Teaser

Summary:

(F. Name) (L. Name) is a relative of Momoi Satsuki, she's her cousin to be exact. She just came to Japan and Momoi is her only relative living there. Her pink haired cousin agreed to help her, (Name), with the Japanese culture and any other adjustments or settling needed, but there's a catch. She has to help, one of her cousin's friends, and she can't decline. Who will she choose to help?

"Please be my girlfriend... for just one month"

A sudden proposal to enter a fake relationship, pretending to be a cute, happy couple. Going out on dates or study dates, having movie nights together or just enjoying each other's company. However, as they spend every day together, she suddenly finds herself, slowly but surely, falling in love with him and starts seeing him as more that a pretend boyfriend. Will what started as a lie turn out to be true love or will Fairy Tales just turn out to be an un-granted wish?


	2. Reader's Info

Reader's Info:

Name: Your Full Name

Country: Paris, France [just because]

Eye color: (E/C)

Hair color: Light blue, purple and apricot [it looks like the one in my deviantArt profile, search "xX16emjay18Xx" then click "Make Believe prop", it's needed]

Hair length: Above the waist

Language(s) spoken: Japanese, English, French, Chinese, Korean, Filipino, Spanish, German and Italian [again it's needed, I'm not typing the actual word though, I'm just making it bold letters]


	3. Prologue

*Ring-Ring*

"Please pick up," (Name) muttered to herself as she ran her fingers through her tri-colored hair.

She had just gotten off the plane and was about to get on a cab when she realized her cousin didn't mention where she was supposed to go to. Now she's been calling her pink haired cousin, Momoi, for about twenty minutes now and she still hasn't picked up the goddamned phone.

**"Hello?" **

"Finally, dude you didn't tell me where I was supposed to go," (Name) said, not really paying attention to whoever answered the phone.

**"Oi! Satsuki, someone just called you a dude!"**

(Name) looked at her phone screen. 'It's the right number, but I'm pretty sure my cousin isn't really a dude' (Name) thought.

"Uhm… can I please talk to Momoi Satsuki?" (Name) said awkwardly.

**"Dai-chan, give it,"** a female voice said, **"Hello? (Name)-chan?" **

"Who answered your phone?" (Name) asked.

**"I'll introduce you to my friends later, where are you?"**

"I'm still at the airport, where am I supposed to go now?"

**"Before that, can you go to a convenience store and pick up like ten energy drinks?" **

"For what?"

**"Basketball practice"**

"On a Saturday?"

**"Yeah, please? Then tell the taxi driver to drop you off at Teiko Junior High" **

"Okay sure"

** "Thanks, love you"**

"Yah Yah, love you too. Bye"

-sigh-

"How the hell am I supposed to carry ten bottles of energy drink? At least I only have this gym bag right now," (Name) said and got in the cab in front of her.

~20 minutes later~

"To Teiko Junior High, please," (Name) said and the driver nodded at her.

(Name) bought the energy drinks and a few chips and sweets. She also passed by a cute clothing store and decided to buy Momoi an apricot crop top with a matching black skirt.

It didn't take long for her to get to her paid the driver the right amount needed then got off the cab with two paper bags, one with Momoi's clothes and the other with drinks and snacks. And also, her (F/C) gym bag.

(Name) walked through the gates and a guy, a really, really hot guy with blonde hair immediately ran up to her.

"I'm Kise Ryouta, you're (Name)chii, right?" he asked.

"I am (Name) without the chii," (Name) answered.

"I add chii to the people I look up to," Kise replied taking all he bags (Name) was carrying, "follow me, everyone's excited to see you."

"Okay, thanks," (Name) said.

~2 minutes later~

"(Name)!"

(Name) suddenly felt all her oxygen move out of her body before slowly going back in her lungs.

"Oh my gosh, I missed you!" Momoi yelled

"I missed you too, Satsuki," (Name) said, colors reappearing on her beautiful face, "I got you something by the way."

"I'll look at it later, but first I need to introduce you to everyone," Momoi said dragging (Name) by the hand.

"Everyone!" Momoi yelled catching everyone's attention, "this is my cousin _**Your Full** **Name**_," she said gesturing over the tri-color haired girl.

"Hello"

"This is Akashi Seijuro, captain and point guard of the basketball club," Momoi said.

"Please to meet you (Name)," Akashi said before taking (Name)'s right hand and placing a soft kiss on it.

"Likewise," (Name) replied giving Akashi a bright smile.

"I know you've met him already, but this is Kise Ryouta, small forward"

Kise waved at (Name) and flashed her a dazzling smile.

'Wow, so bright' she thought before flashing her own.

"This is Aomine Daiki, power forward"

"Yo!" Aomine said raising his clutched hand.

"Hi!" (Name) replied, fist bumping on Aomine's tanned ones.

"This is Midorima Shintaro, vice-captain and shooting guard of the basketball club"

"Nice to meet you," Midorima said raising his newly taped hand.

"Nice to meet you too," (Name) shaking Midorima's hand.

"This is Murasakibara Atsushi, center"

"You're so cute, (Name)-chin," Murasakibara said ruffling (Name)'s hair causing her to close her left eye.

"Thanks," (Name) said, peeking from one of her eyes.

"And last but not the least, Kuroko Tetsuya, phantom six man"

"Hello," he said with a little wave.

"Hi," (Name) said politely.

"Well there you go, now pick one," Momoi said pushing (Name) slightly.

"Pick one what?" (Name) asked, completely confused.

"Well, you promised you'll help one of my friends in exchange of me helping you adjust here in Japan, remember?" Momoi replied looking straight at her (E/C) colored eyes.

"Okay fine, I pick…"

* * *

Well, here is the prologue.

You gotta _**comment/review the full name**_ of **ANY** of the Generation of Miracle member you want me to do, **3** is the maximum per person. I hope you liked it.

I'll stop looking at the list on April 17, 2014 at exact 12 midnight (Canada time) and updates will be slower then.


End file.
